masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Mass Effect Wiki
Aktivität wer ist den sonst noch so in diesem Wiki aktiv?--Richy8964 Disku 19:11, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ka hoffe doch nen paar mehr ^^ Relde 15:51, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich noch. Jemand sollte sich als neuer Admin dieses Wikis bewerben und es dem Layout nach wieder auf das alte Design bringen. Blackfurry scheint keine Zeit zu haben.Immerding 19:18, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ^^ haste bald ma alle sternen syteme oder wie viele fehlen noch sin die eig in ME1 un ME2 gleich? wenn ich mein ME2 wieder hab such ich mir auch ma was was ich vervollständige wie bewirbt ma sich eig als neuer admin? Relde 13:47, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich werde mich morgen auch wieder ans wiki setzen mein letzter eintrag ist schon etwas her ;) denke mal man muss sich auf der wikia hauptseite melden oder so mit dem design muss man mal auf der englischen mass effect wiki seite nachfragen einer von denen hat das design für die deutsche seite aufgesetzt ich bewerb mich wenn mir irgendwer garantieren kann das der admin seit 60 tagen inaktiv ist Relde 14:42, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) so hab meine cd wieder ich glaub ich mach irgend was zu shadow broker mission Relde 12:57, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Relde Naja, ehrlich gesagt seit der Umstellung auf dieses unsägliche "Oasis-Layout" ist mir jede Lust aufs Weitermachen verflogen. Es wurde einem durch diesen lächerlich kleinen Artikelplatz der letzte Rest an Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten genommen. Text, Tabellen und Bilder können nur noch in fast unleserlichem Mini-Format erstellt werden. Vorallem Tabellen und Bilder. Obwohl bei Breitformat-Bildschirmen links und rechts zwei riesige Freiflächen vorhanden sind. Was solle dieser Mist? Und es wird allen Wikis dieses Design aufgezwungen. Ohne Alternative. Mit Ausnahme des einfachen Monobook-Designs. Wenn der Wikia-Stab dadurch mit Absicht seine User vergraulen wollte, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch, es ist ihm wahrlich gelungen. Ich will das alte Monaco-Design wieder als Alternative. Wenn Wikia dabei weiterhin sturr bleibt und jede Kritik aus der Community ignoriert , dann wäre der Gedanke auf einen anderen Anbieter umzuziehen nicht abwegig. Was den Admin-Posten anbetrifft, ich glaube du musst auf der Wikia-Seite dieses Wiki zur Adoption vorschlagen und dich als Admin bewerben. Wie genau das abläuft, weiß ich auch nicht. Nur eines kann ich dir versichern: Blackfurys letzte Änderung war im Mai 2010. Kann man auf seiner Benutzerseite nachschauen. Wenn du dich dazu als fähig siehst und mit den Funktionen vertraut bist und die nötoge Zeit dazu hast, dann nur zu. Wäre mir rechtens. Immerding 17:07, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich hab mich ma beworben ... ma sehn Relde 15:54, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich bin admin was wollteste nu geändert haben ? Relde 13:29, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich müsste den Skin von Blackfury ( in die neue daten bank übertragen haben . ich hoffe das das was gebracht hat ich weiss ja net was da anders is Relde 13:35, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) omg ich kann mich mit css nich sondelich gut aus. ich mnusste die schrift farbe auf schwarz zurück anderen das war nen aufwand (bis ich das richtige gefunden hatte)^^ Relde 14:13, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die Hintergrundfarben und die Schriftfarbe (weiß) wieder so wie bei Monaco setzen. Immerding 18:57, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wenn du mir sagst wie das vorher aus sah kann ich versuchen das wieder herzustellen ^^Relde 19:34, 14. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Genauso oder fast genauso wie die englische Wiki zurzeit, würde ich sagen. Immerding 02:14, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ok; ich werde heute abende oder morgen früh veruchen den Zustand des englischen Wikis hertustellen Relde 05:03, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) boa immer über das ding hier zu reden/chatten is nerfig .... wer mir in skype schreiben will meine name is da reldeisnoi Relde 18:53, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Was ist jetzt mit dem Redesign des Wiki-Layouts, Relde? Immerding 16:43, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hab die falsche hinter grund farbe geändert wie man sieht ^^ die edit hintergung farbe is ja die richtige aber ich bin nicht wirklich erfahren in css Relde 17:38, 17. Nov. 201 ich hab die css von englischen übernommen Relde 20:34, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) (UTC) Farbe weiß Hallo leute, ist dder Hintergrund bei euch auch weiß ?h so weiß wie die wand und dass nicht nur der hintergrund Raffney 04:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Relde, ich glaube du hast einen Fehler gemacht. Scheinbar hast du nur die weiße Schriftfarbe von der englischen Wiki übernommen. Aber nicht die Hintergrundfarben und etc.Kennst sich hier jemand mit CSS aus? --Immerding 07:35, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) so ich hab ka ich hab das ganze doc über nommen man muss den alten skin wieder beantragen ich informir maich ma Relde (verdammt signatur vergessen So, die schwarze Schrift wäre wieder da. Aber immer noch kein Fortschritt bei den Hintergünden zu vorigen Tagen. Immerding 11:47, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) öhm, hast du die rohe css datei bei dir ? Falls ja musst du mal mit STRG+F nach dem begriff 'WikiaPage' suchen, dass ist in Zeile 1001. Dort steht: background: none repeat scroll 0 0 white. Aus dem 'white' einfach 'black' machen und schon ist die farbe wieder schwarz xD sry der text kam von mir, der da oben xD Gruß Sun @Sun Wenn meinst du jetzt? Mich oder Relde? Wenn mich, nein diese Datei habe ich nicht. Relde ist der Admin. Vermutlich hats er. PS: Bitte signiere in Zukunft deine Beiträge. Ist dann besser zuordenbar. Immerding 16:42, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So also mein problem is ich weiss net wo ich die standart hintergrund farbe fü+r das wiki änderen kann un nätürlichj kein fortschritte ichhatte die css aus dem englischen über nommen un später als es dann net ging mit rollback zurückgesetzt ^^ Relde 21:12, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Relde Was ist mit dem Werkzeug-Tool unten rechts? Vielleicht gehts damit? Du kannst natürlich Hilfe in der Wikia-Community einholen. Immerding 23:47, 18. Nov. 2010 (UTC) mhmm, ich muss sagen, ich hab noch kein eigenes wiki mit wikia gemacht, ist das wie ein cms aufgebaut oder habt ihr in irgendeiner form den css code als datei vorliegen? Sun1988 11:41, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) die css datei ist online editier bar un zwar von allen admins aber einsehen können sie alle Relde 13:17, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) okay, dann lad dir mal firebug runter, das ist ein plugin für firefox, damit kannst du jedes elemt untersuchen was du auf der HP hast, auch jedes css element. Sun1988 13:21, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst ja net einfach davon ausgehen das ich firefox benutze das addon brigt mir ohne aber nichts ich benutze safari^^ Relde 13:39, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oh okay, aber du hast es ja hinbekommen, sehr schön, sieht doch gleich viel besser aus xD Sun1988 14:04, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Warum ist jetzt der Hintergund der Artikelfläche grau? Immerding 14:49, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) weil ich lediglich das toll benutzt hab un net viel auswahl da war Relde 16:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kleiner Vorschlag Im Hauptmenü steht, in den Kreisen 'Citadel', wäre es villt besser wenn man daraus 'Orte' macht ? Sun1988 14:29, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Oder wir lassen es so, und nehmen da noch die Punkte (Waffen, Schiffe, Feinde, Orte, Organisationen) rein. Sun1988 14:43, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, ein Umbau der "Empfangsseite" ist langsam notwendig geworden. Aber erstmal sollen wir die das Wiki mit mehr Artikel füllen! Mindestens 500 Artikel vorerst! ;-) Immerding 14:57, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mal was bei Mordin geändert, wie findet ihr das ? Eine art steckbrief Sun1988 15:12, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) sieht übersichtlich aus allerdings empfinde ich tabellen immer als sehr klinisch...persönlich ziehe ich eher eine einbindung in einen satz vor zudem kommt noch das die tabellen daten je nach charackter variieren werden da bei einigen einige dinge bekannt sind und bei anderen nicht auch hier ist ein satz geschickter :) btw: einige daten bei mordin können nicht stimmen, wenn er zb bei der entwicklung der genophage geholfen hätte wäre er über 1000 Jahre alt ;) Raffney 15:58, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 500 Artikel ?! - Gerne aber wenn wir die anzahl nut mit artikel über sterne;Sternensysteme ;cluster; planeten füllern brigt uns das nicht sonderlich weiter bei der informationsqualität. ^^ sag ma wieviele fehlen eigendlich noch is diesem bereich? Ich kann ds schlecht einschätzen. Äh mordin hat beider erneurung der Genophage geholfen nachdem sich die kroganer langsam davon zu erholen drohten, aber nich bei der entwicklung der ursprünglichen ^^ ja das mit den haupmenu seh ich mir ma an 16:40, 19. Nov. 2010 (UTC)